


Like Kissing God

by BlushingDoll



Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: F/M, lennybruce - Freeform, lennyxmidge, marvelousmrsmaisel, midgemaisel, tmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingDoll/pseuds/BlushingDoll
Summary: Midges thoughts when she first saw Lenny Bruce.
Relationships: Lenny Bruce & Miriam "Midge" Maisel, Lenny Bruce (The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel)/Miriam "Midge" Maisel, Lenny Bruce/Joel Maisel/Miriam "Midge" Maisel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Like Kissing God

I would be lying if I said I’ve never thought about it. When Joel took me to that little risque club back when we were dating and the host with the overly loud crackling voice announced the recently discharged Marine onto the stage, I remember my heart fluttering like a giddy school girl seeing her celebrity crush for the first time. Which was strange because I had never seen him before in my life. A warm blush colored my cheeks as my eyes took in the man introduced as, “Lenny Bruce” began to woo the crowd and the room slowly fell in love with him. I had felt guilty for the adulterous thoughts I was having for the man performing before me so I had quickly leaned over Joel to gush that he was totally right about this guy being amazing. 

I remember thinking how exotic he looked in his black suit, shoes polished in a way only the military can teach you, height that would make any girl swoon and hair slicked back so perfectly that it irritated me. Especially since Joel wore the same exact hair style and last time I checked it didn't make me weak in the knees. Oh and his eyes...his eyes would make any jewish mother hide their daughters within a 100 mile radius, they were grey and sparkling under the stage lights and I was dying for them to meet my gaze. He was entertaining the audience and I was squeezing my thighs together to ease the pressure building between my legs. 

I wonder what it would be like to kiss him. Something told me his mouth could do far more damage than the things he was currently saying on stage. Don't get me wrong, Joel was a great kisser and sometimes he even made me cum when we had sex, with my help of course, but he looked like he wouldn't need my help. Just the anticipation of his smoldering grey eyes meeting my gaze had me ready to combust. ‘Would trying to meet him after his act be too much ?’ I had thoughtfully pondered. 

The roaring laughter of the crowd startled me out of my private thoughts as my gaze shot up to the stage. Lenny Bruce was wishing the crowd goodnight and my heart sank to the sticky club floor ,reality dawning on me that I would probably never see this handsome retired Marine again . But then it happened, he stepped forward to place the microphone into the holder and his gaze landed on me. I gulped when he paused, uncrossing my legs and sitting up a little straighter.

‘Was I his type, I anxiously wondered? Of course I was, I was every man's type, shut up Miriam! Would mama approve if I brought him home? Miriam !’   
Focusing on the moment I was hoping for all night, I smiled shyly at him as his seductive greys brutishly undressed me with his eyes. A lazy devilish smirk made its way across his lips as he shot me a wink before sauntering off the stage behind the cheap curtain.   
And then I knew, I knew that kissing him would be like kissing God.

“I’ll die young, but it's like kissing God." Lenny Bruce


End file.
